The invention is directed to the inner part of a shoe in the form of an insert sole or innersole as a foot support, with a substructure formed from compact or cellular structure-shaped elastic material, and a plurality of knobs arranged in rows which massage the soles of the feet, which have an approximately cylindrical base and a round head, and a covering above the knobs from fabric, smooth leather or such like. Furthermore, it the invention concerns a process for fabrication of the insertable innersole.
Shoes and sandals with foot support are generally known. They are worn by people whose feet are subjected to a lot of strain, for instance in exercising their profession, or which are already changed.
In order to achieve a better blood circulation through the feet, so-called massage-sandals are also known, for instance from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,353 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,113. These have a surface formed of a plurality of plastics lugs with rounded off top sides. In these, to be sure, the massage effect and also the aeration of the soles of the feet is good; it has, however, been shown the the elasticity of these lugs is too small, in order to adequately unload or relieve hip joints, knee joints etc. Also there is no possibility to subsequently equip shoes with such a plate with lugs.
A shoe design is known from the European patent application EP No. 100 067-A, in which the inner sole is supported by the walking sole. The upper surface of the inner sole is adapted to the anatomical shape of the foot. It carries a series of elevations with rounded heads. A covering from fabric or leather is stretched over the inner sole and is glued with the back side of the inner sole. The elevations are arranged in rows parallel to the longitudinal axis of the inner sole.
This type of construction of a shoe has several disadvantages. The covering has to be cut out with a wide margin. The increased expenditure of material makes the shoe more expensive. The gluing of the covering on the rear side of the inner sole requires additional work processes. When walking the covering rubs on the elevations of the inner sole and is thus destroyed. Apart from that creases can arise in the loose covering during the walking process, which cause blisters on the feet. Apart from that the aeration of the sole of the foot is impaired by the loose covering.